New at Norrisville
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Lorelei has just moved in with her uncle after her parents died a couple months ago. She has just meet Randy and accidentally gave him a black eye. Just read this ok?
1. Chapter 1

Before I tell my side of the story thats been going on for the past few weeks, let's start with who I am. The name's Lorelei Beverly. I just moved in with my Uncle in Norrisville after my parents

died a couple months ago. I barely knew him and he barely knew me. Which explained why when he showed me my room it was covered from floor to ceiling in pink girly stuff that made me

want to gag. I explained to him that I hate pink and I only wear dresses during special occasions, and I'm more into sports than jewelry or makeup, I hate heels and love wearing jeans, and my

favorite place to be is at the beach or in the ocean. So in a matter of weeks my room was fixed up with no fru-fru thing in sight. And today was my first day of school at Norrisville High. I wanted

to walk to school, but my uncle insisted that ride his limo instead. I'm not usually self-concious, but everyone was staring at me when I stepped out of the jet black limo. I kept my head down as I

walked up all the stairs and through the door. I did what anyone would do on their first day at a new school, stay out of everyone's way and try not to make eye contact. I eventually found my

way to the front office to pick up my locker number, student ID, and my class textbooks and schedule. I finally got to my locker, and put the books I didn't need for the first quarter and closed

it. But when I tried to walk away, I realized I got my favorite ocean blue blouse caught in my locker. I tugged hard on it, it tore a little bit making me fall backwards and accidently punched

someone in the eye. "OW!" I looked up to see a boy about 13 maybe 14 years-old, purpleish/brown hair, with a red and white shirt, long denim jeans, and purple striped shoes. Along

with the blackeye I accidentlly gave him. I quickly stood up. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" I helped him gather his stuff off the floor. "Yeah, I think so," he said. "You must be new

here." He looked at me with curiousity. "Is it that obvious?" I giggled, "I'm Lorelei, Lorelei Beverly. And can you help me, I'm a little lost. I'm looking for Science Room #45."

"Oh, thats my first period class too, you wanna walk there together?" he asked. "Sure," I said. But before we got more than a foot from my locker, a black and red book on the floor caught my eye.

I went over to pick it up, but he intervened and picked it up himself. "Is that yours?" I asked as he put it in his bag. "Uh, yeah, it is." He hesitated in his answer, but I let it go.

When we got to the classroom, there was an elderly woman with shoulder length, gray, wavy hair and she was oddly talking to a skeleton like it was her husband. "That's Mrs. Driscoll, and yes that

skeleton is her dead husband." he said. We took our seats in the front of the classroom. "I just realized, I never got your name," I said. "Oh, it's Randy. Randy Cunningham."


	2. A Monster and The Ninja

The morning went by pretty fast. I had already made a good impression on my teachers, even if some of them were a little loony. Anyway, the lunch bell rang and everyone was out the door. I took my time so I wouldn't be trampled under the student stampede. I made my way to my locker to get

my P.E. clothes and my lunch. I followed the stampede to the huge cafeteria were I quickly spotted Randy sitting with a short kid with orange hair. "Hey," I said as I sat down. "Hey," he said in return. "I want you to meet my best friend, Howard." Howard gave me a long stare before I spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Lorelei," I said, "So, uh, where you from, Lorelei?" he asked. "I'm from Miami, Florida, but I was originally born in Australia, and you can just call me Lori for short if you like." Howard went back to eating his tater tots while Randy and I talked some more. "So Randy, I heard that there was a legend of a ninja in the

school, is it true?" I asked. All day I heard people talking about how cool he is and how he keeps saving the day. After I asked, Howard came up from eating his tater tots and was looking at Randy and then me. "Of course, the ninja is totally awesome," said Randy. Then a huge **BOOM! **came

from outside the school. Randy and Howard went go to investigate and I decided to follow them, while everyone else was either running and screaming, hiding and screaming, or just screaming in general.

When we got outside, there was a huge robot that had the wings of a bat, the body of a snake, the legs of a centipede, and the head of a crocodile. And it was tearing up the parking lot. But, it wasn't going after anyone, like it was just trying to get something, or _someone's_, attention.

Then I realized Randy was gone. "Where's Randy?" I had to scream over the robot's noise and destruction. "Uh," Howard hesitated a little, "He went to the bathroom!" he yelled back.

Suddenly, something sped past me and stopped right in front of the robot. It was a he (I could by the build of the person), dressed in a black ninja suit with red designs and a long red scarf. '_The Ninja!' _I thought. "NINJA SLICE!" he yelled and sliced the centipede legs off, but that only made the

robot mad. And it's croc head hissed the way crocs do if you get to close to them and tried to snap the Ninja in half, but he did a triple backflip and chopped off the head. But the body was still active. It swung it's tail and whacked the ninja into the wall of the school. At this point, everyone was

outside, watching the fight and most of them were filming it on there IPhones. So I took out mine and started recording too. The Ninja came out of the wall, he was a little dazed but okay none the less. He then sliced the body in half and that was the end of the robot. Everyone cheered at the

Ninja's victory. I started to run over to him to talk, but when he saw me, I was just within talking distance, when he yelled "SMOKEBOMB!" and threw one on the ground. When it exploded, it released a thick cloud of gas that smelled like farts mixed with swamp vapor. But, growing up in

Florida, I was used to the smell of swamp gas, and I saw him run inside the school, and took off in hot pursuit. When he round the corner, I saw a small glow off light, and when I ran around the corner, I crashed straight into Randy and landed on top of him in a thud.

"Where have **you** been?" I eyed suspiciously, as we both stood up. "Uh," he hesitated just like Howard did, "I was... at my locker," he said. I looked at him and gave him a stern detective face. "Howard said you went to the bathroom!" Before he could say anything, the bell ran for P.E., "This

conversation is not over," I said. So I ran off to the cafeteria and grabbed my bag, and headed straight to gym class.

* * *

**Just so ya'll know, you can't easily fool Lorelei! I'll be taking questions, comments, compliments! Thanks! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Somethings Up with Randy

I quickly changed for P.E. I pulled my blonde hair out of it's original French braid and put it into a new one, along with the white stripe down the side that I got from my mother. I dressed in a gray shirt with teal shorts. I kind of looked like Tara Duncan (She's a book character of my favorite series). I put my gym bag in my locker and ran out to the field.

The girls and boys were separated during P.E., which was okay with me cause I need some time alone to think about today's Ninja episode. Thoughts were buzzing in my head a million miles a minute.

_Where was Randy when the Ninja was here?_

_Why wouldn't the Ninja let me come near him?_

_It was almost like he was... afraid of me._

_Are Randy and Howard hiding something from me?_

I'm usually never the kind of person to make quick judgments, but there was definitely something fishy going on. Anyway, for P.E., we were doing track and hurdles. Which was one of the many sports I was good at. Coach Theresa was impressed that I made such good time.

To me, she seemed like the only teacher in the school who wasn't, in anyway, insane. The teacher that the boys had confirmed my point when I saw them doing hurdles and he was trying to set them on fire.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Howard talking to Randy and he would occasionally point and look my way. Too bad I couldn't read lips. It must've been important since Howard was almost yelling at Randy. I almost didn't hear the bell ring for last period, but I ran off to change back into

my ocean blue blouse and jean caprice and headed off to last period Biology. Besides P.E., Animal Biology is my favorite subject in school. I love animals and even volunteered at the Animal Shelter back in Miami. Right now, when she walked in, there was only one seat left in the classroom

and it was right next to Randy, who was in deep conversation with Howard, and they didn't notice me come in. So I sat down and decided to apologize for earlier. "Hey," I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "I didn't do it!" He yelled as he turned around. "Sorry, I

didn't mean to startle you." I said, "I just wanted to apologize for earlier in the hall, I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was my fault I ran into you." He smiled at me, "Apology accepted." He said, "Hey, you want to come over and play some Grave Puncher?" He asked. "Sure, I just need to see if okay with my uncle first."

The bell rang for class to start and everyone started to quiet down. And a middle aged woman with wavy brown hair came into the classroom and sat down at the teachers desk. "Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Endow, I'm the new Animal Biology teacher. And today, we'll be starting our

research on ornithology." she said. "What the juice is ornithology?" Randy whispered. "It's the study of birds." I whispered back. But apparently, the teacher had the ears of a barn owl, and turned around to see who the whispers belong to. "Young man, what is so important that you can't wait

until after class?" I sat up straighter to show her respect. "It's my fault, my friend here just wanted to know what ornithology is." She inspected me with green eyes. "Well, since you seem to know about birds, maybe you would like to answer some trivia on owls?" She talked in a stern voice.

"Yes, mam." I said. She seemed to like that because then she smiled at me. One by one, the questions came and I answered quite easily. I spent my whole life studying animals and their scientific names.

**Question #1:**

_What is a Tyto Alba?_

I answered:

That's easy, the common Barn Owl.

**Question #2:**

_What organ helps the owl create pellets?_


	4. Chapter 4

I noticed Randy looked at me like I was a talking dog. "Really, I don't see any family resemblance." He looked at me from head to toe. "Can you please keep it a secret?" I begged. "At my old school, when everyone found out I'm related to McFist, I couldn't go anywhere in the school without someone

giving me bribes to meet him, or pitching marketing ideas, or pretending to be my friend just because I'm rich. The only people I could trust were my other best friends." I gave him the little sad puppy in the rain face. "Sure, you could trust me." We continued walking. Then he stopped me. "If you

don't anyone to know, then why did you just tell me?" he asked. "Because you're the only person whose been talking to me all day." I smiled, "That and I owe it to you because I did punch you in the face." I added. The swelling around his eye had gone down surprisingly fast, but you could still see

the outline and a little bit of purple marks. When we got to his house, we went inside and found the house with no one inside. Then he went to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Dear Randy,_

_Went out of town, won't be back till about 1 am. _

_Signed, Mom._

"Your Mom leave you alone often, too?" I asked because he looked at the note like he didn't care. "Yeah, sometimes," He said, "How'd you know?" He asked. "My parents were always busy and barely ever had time for me." I replied. The subject we were talking about was kind of a downer so

we decided to drop it and go upstairs to play Grave Puncher on his X-Box. We got about through 9 whole levels in a row and even showed him a super secret level, when I took a look at the clock. It read 5:25 pm. "Holy Cheese!" I gasped, "What?" he asked. "My Uncles going to be here in a

few minutes to pick me up." I got my bag and my books. During this, Randy was a little jumpy when I told him McFist would be here in a few minutes. He literally yelped when the doorbell rang. I went to go open it and found Howard standing there. "Yo, Randy, we got to talk about..." He

looked up and saw me. "What is she doing here?" He looked at Randy behind me. "He invite me over to play Grave Puncher. Why are you here?" I said. Just then a limo pulled up. "Gotta go!" I grabbed my stuff and ran towards the limo. "See ya Randy!" I yelled. I got into the limo and it drove

off towards the McFist Mansion.

* * *

**Randy's POV (Point of View)**

_Howard waited until the limo was out of the neighborhood. "Randy there's something you need to know about Lorelei!" He screamed. "Let me guess you found out she's McFist's niece." I guessed. "I found she's... wait! How did you know that?" He asked. "She told me." I said calmly. "Dude!_

How are you so calm about this? She almost found out you are the Ninja!" He yelled at me while he grabbed me by my shirt and started shaking me. I pushed him off of me. "Dude, she's pretty cool, and she doesn't really seem that interested in the Ninja." That kind of actually felt weird to

say because every other girl in school is in love with the Ninja. They even have a website with Fanfics and drawings of me. "I'm just saying, I think it's better if we stay away from her." He said. "I don't think she's even human! I think she maybe a robot sent by McFist!" Howard was looking out

the window to see if there was something watching us. "Why do you think she's a robot Howard?" He grabbed me again. "Dude, she was immune to the smoke bombs! NO ONE IS IMMUNE TO NINJA SMOKE BOMBS!" He yelled in my ear. "Dude, go home! You obviously got hit the robot." I pushed

him out the door. Now that that was over, I went upstairs to take a shower and to get some sleep.

* * *

**Back to My Side of The Story**

"Thanks for letting me go to my friends house, Uncle Hannibal." It was weird when he didn't respond. I was in the very back of the limo and he usually sat in the middle. I just thought he couldn't hear me, so I let it slide. I pulled out my science text book and started to do my homework. But,

then I heard some deep voices coming from the upper section of the limo. I couldn't make out some of the words but I got the important stuff.

"... ransom note has been sent."

"... keep the girl under lock down."

_'Ransom note? Under lock down?' _I thought. I looked out the window. We were in an abandoned neighborhood. _'Oh, no!' _I thought. We suddenly stopped and two men opened the door. And one of them pointed a gun at my head.

"Cooperate and this won't have to get messy, Miss Beverly." said one of them. Then the other one got out a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

**Randy's POV **

_I was awoken from my nap by a banging at the door. I ran downstairs and open the door to see an angry McFist. I'll admit, I shrieked a little. _

_"WHERE'S MY NIECE?" He yelled at me in the voice he used whenever he was mad. "You picked her up about two hours ago." I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 pm. Then my cellphone rang. I got it out of my pocket and saw it was a text from Lori._

**_'HELP! KIDNAPED AND HELD 4 RANSUM! GET HELP!_**

_Then I got a call from her phone. "Excuse me, hello?" I answered it and a man with a deep voice told me to give it to McFist. I handed him my phone. "It's for you." _

_"Hello?" he listened to the guy and had a very stern face change to a face of shock. He hung up after a few minutes. "What's going on?" It's a good think I read the text before the guy called, but I decided to play dumb. "My niece has been kidnapped and they want one million dollars by midnight tomorrow, or we'll never see her again and we can't call the police." _

_I thought for a moment. No doubt, McFist will take me in for questioning to make sure I'm not a apart of this, and he'll try to use his mind reader on me and then he'll know I'm the Ninja! Then it hit me!_

_"Mr. McFist! I think I have an idea!_

* * *

**SHOCKING! Lorelei is kidnapped! What is Randy's plan to save? Find out Next Time**


	5. I won't say I'm in love!

**Randy's POV**

_"Ok, Cunningham, what your saying is that I talk the Ninja and have him save my niece?" McFist looked at me suspiciously. "Yes, and this is crazy, but I need you to have some of your scientist, build a huge robot monster, have it attack the school, and when the ninja tries to destroy it, have it grab him,_

and bring him to you, and then you talk to him." It's the smartest plan I've ever thought of, "And you thought of this entire plan within three minutes?" "Yep." I let my pride grow a little bit, but something was bringing it down. "Not a bad idea, kid." But I had to come up with an excuse myself, incase he wonders where _**I**__ am. _

_"But I can't come with you. I have important tests tomorrow and if I miss those test at all, I'm going to have detention for the rest of the school year." _

_Sold it!_

_"Alright, but mark my words! If this doesn't work, __**I'm going to make your life a living nightmare**__!" He yelled. Then he left to go have Viceroy build the robot. _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

The two guys had my hands cuffed behind my back, and blindfolded me. They lead me through one of the apartment buildings and up three flights of stairs to an attic. They brought me over to a pillar and made me sit down on the floor while uncuffed my hands and recuffed them around the pillar.

Then they took off my blindfold and gagged me with it. Despite the seriousness of the situation, my mind was really calm. After they went below, they closed and locked the attic door, I took a good look around and paid good attention to detail. There wasn't much, just a couple of crowbars,

cardboard boxes, and a window. Judging by the shadows of the trees, it's about 7:30-8:00pm. Right now, I really hope the Ninja is on his way. But now I just need to get some sleep.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_I could barely sleep last night. When I finally did get to sleep, all I had were nightmares. I was the Ninja, battling monsters and robots, when I heard a voice, calling for me. I turned around to see Lorelei in a cage. She looked really scared. All of a sudden, I was running towards her, but I_

wasn't moving, but she was moving father and farther away, the faster I tried to run the faster she moved away. Then one of McFist's robots grabbed me by the neck and was choking me and I couldn't breathe.

_I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, and my hands were shaking, and they were around my throat. My entire bed was covered in sweat. I jumped down from my bed and raced into the bathroom. My black eye was almost gone now just the out line was left._

_I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30pm. So I took a quick shower to clean the sweat off my body. I have never been so scared from a nightmare. The entire time I was getting ready, why was questioning why I was so scared. I've faced hundreds of robots and monsters. Heck! I _

_even took on a giant bird demon that possessed my best friend! I decided to consult the nomicon. I could only ask it one question a day, so I had to make this count. _

_"Nomicon, why am I so scared of plan? I've never been like this before!" A giant samurai head came floating toward me and opened it's mouth to answer my question._

**_'Love is a beautiful thing, but a deadly distraction.' _**

_"Are you saying I'm in love with her? No, no, no! We're just friends! We just meet yesterday!" I screamed. Then a force came and sucked me back up into my body. I will still never get used to that. I looked at the clock again and it read 7:45 am. I took a minute to calm my nerves. Then I_

grabbed my bag, and headed to school to get kidnapped by a robot.

* * *

**Sorry, guys! I'm really tired from writing all this within like 3 days! You guys have really inspired me to write more! :) Thx, guys! But I'll need to take a break for a day or two. See you then!**


	6. The Ninja and McFist

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I was still gagged and cuffed to the wooden pillar. I was starving. My wrists were really staring to hurt. I've been wondering how my friends and family were taking this. Dealing with the fact that someone you know got kidnapped, is almost as scary as being

kidnapped yourself. But then I had the strangest feeling that hope was on the way. No one knew where I was, or who took me. So why was I feeling this? I started thinking about Randy for some reason. Wait, WHAT? No, no ,no! It must be the hunger!

Suddenly, the attic door was flung open. And a short kid with orange hair was thrown in. '_Howard?' _I thought "You have a visitor," laughed a gruff voice. And once again, the attic door was shut and locked. As soon as Howard saw me, he came over and took off my gag.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whispered voice. "I sort of tried to follow you in your limo, and when I suddenly realized you were being kidnapped, I tried to come and save you but I caught." I stared at him. "What?" He asked. "Why did you try to follow me?" "I didn't exactly trust when

I first meet you, so I tried to do a little research by following you." I decided to drop, yet, another subject. Then I realized something. "Do you have your cellphone on you?" I looked at him when the feeling of hope came back. "No, they made me empty my pockets." He pulled out the

insides pockets to prove his point. I hit my head against the wooden pillar in frustration. Which wasn't worth it because now my head hurt. "These guys are good" I said. "Yeah, I just hope the Ninja gets here in time." He said. "What makes you think the Ninja is coming to help us?" "He comes

after anyone whoever gets in trouble. And we're in pretty deep trouble."

* * *

**Randy's POV **

_To me, the morning was going so slow, I could literally feel the earth rotate. I've been anxious for McFist's robot to come. I was so twitchy and fidgety, I nearly jumped up at any loud noise. It either turned out to be someone moving a chair, someone falling out of a chair, or anything that_

doesn't have to do with robots. Finally it was time for lunch. I couldn't go five seconds without looking at the walls or the ceiling. But, then I realized a flaw in my plan. 

_McFist. Would. Have. Me. Trapped. _

_He would have an advantage. He could pull off my mask, or just kill me on the spot and __**then**__ pull off my mask. I was so deep in thought, the robot caught me off guard and crashed through the windows, and it almost squashed me. I was able to jump away from the table in time._

_I ran into the boy's bathroom and into the stall I always used when I changed into the ninja. I grabbed my mask out of my bag, and put it on. I felt the energy absorb in to my body. I pulled out my sword and smoke bombed into the middle of the cafeteria, where the robot just snapped a table in_

half. "Looking for me?" I yelled and it immediately turned towards me. It looks like a giant mechanical bird with a glass bird cage for it's belly. 'A place to keep me captive no doubt.' I thought. Then one of the panels of the cage opened up and a giant robot claw came out and tried to grab me. 

_I knew I had to make this look like a real fight. But, when I tried to cut through the arm with my sword, it would only go a quarter of the way in. I pulled out my sword and tried again. No dice! Then the claw came up to my torso and sprayed some weird spider like string that tied up my arms_

pinned down to my sides. Then another claw came out and grabbed me and pulled me into the cage. The panel then closed before I could jump out, and I just collided with a glass wall. This string was really strong because when I pulled out my Sikhs, they couldn't cut through it. Then the bird

robot flew up into the air and back out the hole and it came from. When we were about half way to McFist Industries, a hose came down to my face and sprayed me with some weird gas, and the my vision started to fade to black...

* * *

**There you have it folks! Now Howard is kidnapped and so is Randy! Can McFist be trusted? Will Howard and Lorelei be rescued? Are Randy and Lorelei in love with each other? Why am I asking you all these questions? Come back tomorrow to see what happens! **


	7. The Ninja Who Saved Me Part 1

**Randy's POV**

_I forced my eyes to open. I was still inside the giant bird cage, but it was perched in the middle of Viceroy's lab. My arms were still pinned down by the sticky string, and my head was throbbing. I guess I hit my head when I was knocked out. I was actually surprised to see I was still in my ninja suit. _

_"Good, your awake." said a voice. I looked up to see McFist and Viceroy standing at least thirty feet away. "Is there a reason why you brought me here instead of just killing me on the spot?" I asked as I struggled to get my arms free, I had to play oblivious. "Don't bother trying to get out of that," said Viceroy, "That is made_

entirely out of African Tarantula Spider Silk." "Good to know!" I said sarcastically. "But that still doesn't answer my question." I was finally able to stand up. "My niece has been kidnapped and I need your help in getting her back." I stopped struggling and pretended to stare at him in shock. "Let

me get this straight, you need MY help?" Wow, I should join Drama Club, I am a really great actor. "Look, it's not my idea, ok! My niece's friend came up with it. And since he knows where you are, and he's my niece's friend, I can't do anything but ask for your help." He actually looked

sincere when he was saying this. "Ok," I said. "Really? No threats, no witty remarks, you'd agree just like that?" McFist was really confused when I didn't put up a fight or an argument. "Well, yeah, it's my job to protect Norrisville. Even if the person I'm rescuing is related to my archenemy. Just

tell me what to do and I'll take care of the rest." So he told me there were making a trade of one million dollars for Lorelei at midnight on Shudder Hill. And to meet McFist there at 11:30 pm. But they said that before they hand over Lorelei, they are going to make sure all the money is there by

_taking it back to their hideout with Lorelei. My job will be to follow them back to their hideout and get Lorelei and the money home, safe and sound. _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

Howard and I sat in silence the entire day and afternoon. It was almost 11 pm when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Howard put my gag back on, but a little bit forceful. Two men came in and they were wearing matching black tux. They looked almost exactly the same, but you could

tell the difference between them because the one on the right had a scar above his left eye. The left one held a pistol to my forehead while the other one uncuffed my hands and recuffed them behind my back, so they could take me where they wanted to. I looked at Howard one last time before

they pushed me down the hall, and then blindfolded me. They lead me back down the second and first floors and into the back of the limo that brought me here. They both got into the back with and I felt them sit one either side of me. But I knew the gun was now pointed at my stomach.

It was at least an hours drive before we stopped. Then one of them got out of the car, and I heard him say some stuff, again I couldn't make it out. Then a another voice was heard a bit farther away that sounded like Uncle Hannibal's. But then a moment later the man opened the door and said

Uncle Hannibal wanted to see me so then he would hand over the money. I was then pushed out of the car and the man with the gun then pointed it at my head, again. I then heard something slide over to us and I was then shoved back into the limo. And then we drove off back to

the hideout.

* * *

**Randy's POV **

_I signaled McFist from the tree I hid in to let him know I was there. It was about an hour of silence when a jet black limousine drove up the hill and parked the opposite direction of McFist. Then a man in a tux with a scar above his left eye came out and demanded to see the money. _

_"Show me my niece first, then I'll hand over the money." said McFist. And by the look on his face, he wasn't going to back down. _

_The man then opened the door, and Lorelei was pulled out of the limo. She was blindfolded, gagged, had her hands cuffed behind her back, and had a gun aim at her skull. But other than that she looked okay. McFist then put the suitcase full of money down on the ground and kicked it _

_over to the kidnappers. They then pushed Lorelei back into the limo and began to drove off. That's when I took my cue, and followed them back to their hideout. I ran non-stop, at full speed, as the suit would allow me too, for at least a whole thirty minutes to keep up with the limo. They then _

_stopped at an old, abandoned neighborhood. The limo stopped in front of the largest apartment that was three stories tall. Lorelei was taken out and pushed into the building. The limo driver then took the limo somewhere else and I took the chance to get inside. The place looked like any old _

_apartment would; a couch, a T.V., a kitchen, and anything else you might find in one. I saw them push her upstairs so using my Ninja stealth, I followed them by crawling on the ceiling. (That's right! The ceiling, like in any other action ninja scene.) When I followed up to the third floor, they_

_then pushed her into an attic, in which I followed them into, and watched as they cuffed Lorelei to a wooden pillar. They then took off her blindfold, left the attic and locked the door behind them. Then I just noticed . . . HOWARD? What's he doing here?_

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

I was once again cuffed to the wooden pillar. I was about to give up all hope, when something jumped down from the ceiling and into the shadows. I kicked Howard, who had fallen asleep while I was gone. I had to kick him a little harder for him to fully wake up. Then I saw what was coming towards me from the shadows. '_The _

_Ninja?' _I thought. "Oh, hey Ninja," said Howard. "Took ya long enough!" "Glad to your not hurt, what are you doing here anyway, Howard?" The Ninja's voice sounded very familiar. "I tried to save her from being kidnapped, but I got caught." said Howard, nonchalantly. "Next time, leave it to the professionals." said The Ninja.

"Ahem!" I coughed through my gag, to make sure they wouldn't forget about me. "Right, sorry." said The Ninja as he walked over and untied my gag. "You okay?" He asked. "Yes, I just love being kidnapped!" I snapped at him. He just stared at me, a little annoyed. "Sorry, I get angry and sarcastic when I'm not fed."

I apologized. Then he cut the metal cuffs off my wrists. "Thanks," I said. I took one look at my wrists, and saw that they were starting to turn purple. The Ninja then walked over to the door and kicked it down. And then we ran for it. Until, I was grabbed from behind by one of the kidnappers. He grabbed me by my throat and was

choking me a little. "Ninja!" was all I squeak out. But he heard me, and turned around to see me being strangled to death. By this point I was losing consciousness. "We have our million dollars," Said my strangler, "So we don't need you anymore Miss Beverly!" He laughed at my attempts to break free from his grasp. Then he

was struck behind the head by The Ninja's nun chucks. But then the world started to fade to black...

* * *

_**End of part one. To be continued... tomorrow. **_


	8. The Ninja Who Saved Me Part 2

**Randy's POV **

_"Lorelei!" I panicked when I saw her unconscious, and hardly breathing. "Cunningham! Let's go!" Howard was pulling me when I was trying to pick up Lorelei. Then two guys came in front of us. I handed Lorelei over to Howard and went over to kick their butts. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw _

_Howard grab a glass of water and splashed it on Lorelei. She woke up with a start. I had just punched a guy in the face, and I yelled at them to run. I soon followed them after I made sure the men would stay down. They were waiting outside. "Head for the woods!" They ran towards the shrubs. We _

_meet up after five minutes of running. I heard footsteps coming towards us, so I told them to climb the nearest tree. When I climbed up with them we sat so quiet I could hear my heart beating. The guy who tried to choke Lorelei came into the clearing, and he looked like he wanted blood._

_He had a gun in one hand, and a knife in the other. "Come out, Miss Beverly, and I promise to make your death more painless." He checked every bush he could find. It was only a matter of time before he looked into the trees. I felt Lorelei nudge me. "You got a plan?" she whispered. _

_"Working on it," I whispered back. Apparently he heard us whispering and looked up into the tree. "There you are," He growled. He took aim at me, but before he fired, Lorelei pushed me out of the way. _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

It all happened so fast. I pushed The Ninja out of the way of the bullet, and I felt a wrenching pain in my gut. I fell out of the tree and onto my back. It was just painful to even breathe. I tried to sit up and look at my stomach. There was at least a half-pint of blood leaking from me.

I just got shot. Just like how my parents were murdered.

I looked up into the tree where I saw a bright light glowing from The Ninja's hands, and then it reached my torso. At first it was siring pain, I almost cried out in agony. But then, I felt a moment of peace and the pain stopped. Then I knew what the Ninja just did. He just healed me. I sat up and saw all the blood from my body was gone. It was like I never got shot. Right now, I couldn't take much more of what was happening, then

I think I fainted. Then I woke up in a cave. But I over heard Howard talking to the Ninja. So I decided not to stir. Howard just got finished tell the Ninja how he got caught. "Howard, why can't you just trust her like I do?" _'Trust me? When I first tried to talk to him he ran from me!'_ "Because,"

Said Howard, "I still think McFist sent her kill you." _'WHAT?!' _"Howard, she got shot! With a bullet! I don't think Mcfist would do that to his own niece." I quietly slipped my hand into my pocket and brought out a small pocket mirror. I angled it to see The Ninja sitting across from Howard, with a small camp fire in between them. "Look, I'm just trying to help your secret safe, man! She is trouble, man!"

"Howard! You think almost every new kid that comes to Norrisville, is either a robot or a spy from McFist!" I could hear frustration in The Ninja's voice. "Randy! She's a McFist!" screamed Howard. _'RANDY? AS IN RANDY CUNNINGHAM?' _

Then I saw "Randy's" head turn towards me. And my suspicions were confirmed.

I saw the outline of a black eye!

Randy Cunningham is The Ninja!

* * *

**Lorelei got shot with a bullet, and now she has put two and two together! See what happens next time!**


	9. The Ninja Who Saved Me Part 3

**My POV**

When I heard (I'm going to call him Ninja Randy when he's in the suit.) Ninja Randy coming towards me while I laid on the cave floor, I quickly pretended to be asleep. "Howard, next time don't shout out my name!" I heard him right next to me. "Sorry," said Howard. "But dude, she sleeping like she's dead. At least I think she's sleeping." I hear Howard get up and walk my way. Then I felt him put his fingers on my neck to check my

pulse. With all my will power, I was able to manage not wincing. "Yep, she's sleeping." So, I decided to do something I pretend to do when ever someone was trying to watch me sleep. Pretend to talk in my sleep. I twisted a little bit to my left, and pretend to make facial expressions in my 'sleep'. "Mom..." I said weakly. (I actually do talk in my sleep, but I'm doing it voluntarily now). "Dude, she talks in her sleep." Howard giggled a

little when he said it. "Dad..." I twist to my right. "He's choking... He's choking me!" I said it a little louder. I heard Ninja Randy kneel down next to me. I started kicking in my 'sleep'. Then I heard Howard kneel down next to Ninja Randy. Then I did another trick I could do, cry on cue. I shed some tears while screaming "Mom! Dad!... He's got a gun!" Now I was punching in my 'sleep'. Now I think I accidently punched Howard in the

face, because I heard him say "OW!". Now for the grand finale! I screamed at the top of my lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and my tears were non-stop! Then Ninja Randy was shaking me to awake me up. "Lorelei! LORELEI!" yelled Ninja Randy. I opened my eyes and sat up almost faster than lightning. "What?!" They were both staring wide eyes at me. "What happened?" I looked around the cave. "You took a bullet for me." said Ninja Randy.

"I did?" I acted like I didn't remembered. "Then how come I'm not dead?" I looked down at my blouse and saw that some of my blood left a stain. "Because I healed you with some of my powers." (Remember, I had to act dumb!) I lifted my hands to my face to feel my tears. "Was I crying?" "You were having a nightmare. You were screaming for your mom and dad and saying someone had a gun and he was choking you." Ninja Randy sat

down next to me. "Oh, that." I looked deep into the fire. "That wasn't a nightmare, that was a memory." I managed to whimper out. (Now I'm actually speaking out the truth, because that's how my parents were murdered.) "The reason I live with my uncle now, is because my parents were murdered." "Umm Howard, could you go and gather some more wood?" Howard took the hint, and walked out of the cave.

While I told Ninja Randy the story of how my parents were murdered.

* * *

_Flashback time_

_**"It was in the summer a few months ago before I came to Norrisville for the ninth grade, the only time my parents would ever have time for me. I was in the living room doing some summer reading, when I heard the back door open. I thought it was just the servants coming in for the night shifts. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my gut was telling me to run. But by the time I listen to it, it was already too late. When I stood up someone grabbed my neck from behind and started choking me. I was able to knock over a vase to get my parents attention. When they came running down the stairs to see what caused the noise, my mom was shot in the head by a pistol. I was screaming for my dad and he came running down and he was also shot in the head. Then for some reason, he let me go. And I had past out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and a policeman was in my room. He told me my parents were dead and they couldn't find the killer. It was only a few days after the funeral, I learned my only other family member was my uncle Hannibal McFist. I could either go live with him, or be put in an orphanage and get pasted on from parent to parent. So I chose to come to Norrisville. I wanted to start fresh and leave the past behind."**_

* * *

"And I think it's also why I took the bullet for you, I didn't want anyone to get killed because of me anymore." Right now, Ninja Randy had let me curl up next to him and let me rest my head on his shoulder. I could tell that under his mask, he was blushing. And I started sobbing, until my tears ran out. "But I'm actually glad I told someone I could trust." I said. He put his arm around me, and then I started blushing. We sat in the

warmth and silence of the fire for a while. "Now that I know I feel comfortable talking about it to someone, when we get back to Norrisville, I'm going to call my friend Randy, and talk to him about." (Ok, now that was just a slip of the tongue!) Then Ninja Randy pushed me away. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and I saw guilt in his eyes.

"Lorelei Beverly, there's something I need to tell you." He said.

* * *

**Now you all know how Lorelei's parents were murdered. It popped into my head and I was up till 2:30 am typing this. Please comment, follow, and favorite me! Chapter 10 Coming Soon!**


	10. The Aftermath

**Randy's POV**

_"Tell me what?" She asked me. In the firelight, I saw the true color of her eyes. They were a beautiful, solid, sapphire blue. The kind that could see through any lie, or pierce your soul. "It's kind of a secret, I'm even feeling guilty just trying to keep you safe by not telling you about it." She stood up as if getting ready for a fight. 'Here goes nothing,' I thought. I took off my mask, and she had a face of shock, put then it changed to a face of anger. _

_She walked over to me, and punched me in the face. I stumbled backwards, "I deserve that." I put my hand to my lip to see if it was bleeding, but it wasn't surprisingly. "HELL YEAH!" Her voice echoed in the cave. "When were you planning on telling me?" She was so pissed, she practically had steam coming out of her ears. "I wasn't," I looked down at the cave floor. "The point of having a secret identity is so that none of my friends or family members got hurt."_

_"Then what am I?" She screamed. I simply said, "I don't know." Then I put my mask back on. She sat back down and looked straight into the fire, which was starting to go out. She had tears welling up in her eyes. She then started quietly singing a Spanish lullaby._

_A la nanita nana,_

_Nanita ella nanita ella,_

_Mi nina tiene sueno, _

_Bendito sea, bendito sea, (x2) _

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara,_

_Ruisenor que en la selva,_

_Cantando y llora,_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea,_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, (x1) _

_A la nanita nana,_

_Nanita ella nanita ella,_

_Mi nina tiene sueno, _

_Bendito sea, bendito sea, (x1) _

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara,_

_Ruisenor que en la selva,_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea, _

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, (x1) _

_Her voice was beautiful when she sang. But I noticed something. Not only was the lullaby calming her down, but the white streak in her hair was glowing. The more she sang, the brighter it glowed. When the lullaby was over, it went back to being a plain white stripe. "Whoa," I didn't mean to say it out loud. "What? It's just a lullaby my mom use to sing to me me." She curled up into a fetal position. "No, the lullaby is beautiful, it's the white stripe in your hair was glowing when you sang it." I stared at intently. _

_Just then Howard walked in with the fire wood. He saw her puffy eyes and some of the bruises around my eyes. "Did I miss something?" _

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

After the fire had gone out, I suggested that we keep moving. I walked a few feet ahead of them. I walk fast when I'm upset or nervous. I heard Ninja Randy speed walk up next to me. "Hey," He was trying to act casual. I continued to stare ahead, "I'm not talking to you." I said in a stern voice. "Then don't talk, just listen," I decided to give him chance to explain. He told from the very beginning, of how two months ago he

was chosen as the new Ninja and how he had been able to pull it off. De-stanking kids, defeating robots, and anything else that would endanger Norrisville. _'This town is very strange and dangerous.'_ I thought. "Does Howard know?" I asked when he was done talking. "Actually, yes he does. And that reminds me, your Uncle McFist, he's actually the cause of the robots. He's trying to destroy me." At this point I stopped walking.

"I had my suspicions," I said, "When I was getting used to live with him and Bash, I had over heard him talking, or more like yelling, at his top scientist Viceroy to build a robot that could defeat you. And he would flinch every time I asked for information on you." Just then we came up to the outside of town. "So I guess I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." "Sure, and I'm sorry I have to do this." I stepped back a few feet.

"Do what?" "This, NINJA SLEEP BOMB!" "WHAT?" He threw a ball down on the ground, and it released a light blue colored cloud. I almost instantly felt dizzy, and I sank down to my knees, Ninja Randy caught me before I hit the ground, "Did you just use sleeping gas on me?" I was able to say before I was put to sleep.

* * *

Commercial Break!

Ok now were back!

* * *

**Still My Side Of The Story**

Its been over a week since my kidnapping, and some how word had gotten out about it and how the Ninja came and saved me. Today Howards sister, Heidi, invited me to be on her web show to talk about how the Ninja saved me. I talked to Randy about it and he said it was okay as long as I didn't say anything about our little talk. When I first walked in, Heidi had just announced my arrival. The teachers gave everyone a

pass to come and watch the show from outside the two way glass. "So Lorelei, tell us what happened when the Ninja came to save you," She turned the webcam to face me. "You can just call me Lori, and the Ninja was totally awesome, but what really got my attention, was when he took a bullet for me!" Everyone including, Heidi, gasped when I said it. "Shut...up!" "I know right! One of the kidnappers were trying to kill me, and

the Ninja used himself as a human shield FOR ME! It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Luckily, my parents made me go to medical school, and I was able to get the bullet out of him and I patched him up and he's ready for the next fight." "Wow, seems like you two are really good friends." Heidi rested her hands on her desk. "Well, we're just friends, it's not like we're dating or anything." Then Heidi's watch beeped.

"Well, that's all the time we have, thanks for coming on the show Lori." "Anytime." I got up and walked out the door. As soon as I stepped into the hallway, almost everyone in the school had me pinned to the wall, and were asking me questions like:

_**"What was the Ninja like?" **_

_**"Did he really take a bullet for you?"**_

Or were saying things like:

_**"It was so romantic when he took that bullet for you!" **_

_**"I think the Ninja likes you!**_

It was like that until Randy and Howard pushed their way up to the front and they helped me escape from the crowd. "Thanks guys." Randy just looked at me like I called him an idiot. "What?" "Why did you say the Ninja took the bullet for you?" He crossed his arms. "Because, it would've made the Ninja look selfish if I told them I took the bullet for you! But now it looks like the Ninja and I have a thing."

When school was over I met up with Randy and Howard. I had challenged them to a round of Grave Puncher. "Hey, guys, you like eating dirt." I was way ahead of them on the High score. "No" they said in unison. "Well, then your going to love eating my dust!" I pulled my signature moves and I won the game. I packed my stuff, my uncle now wants me home before it gets dark out. "Hey, mind if I walk you home?" Randy smiled

at me. I guess he had forgiven me about the Ninja and the bullet thing. "Sure," He grabbed his mask, and we both walked out the door.

* * *

**Is there another reason she lied about the bullet? **

**And guys I know your all saying nice, but I'm getting sick of seeing that word, If there's something wrong with the story you can just tell me. **

**Until next time. Also I know I borrowed A la nanita from the Cheetah girls! Look up the canella version of the song. **


	11. Another Ninja?

**Randy's POV**

_As I was walking her back to her house, I occasionally got a chill up my spine. But I guess it was just the wind. Lorelei suddenly tripped on a root and hit the ground. When I was helping her up, our hands touched and we were both blushing. "Randy, there's actually another reason I took that bullet for you." She was looking into my eyes. Mine were locked on hers as well. "Really?" I was really blushing bright red. "I actually had my _

_suspicions about you being the ninja, and when we were in the cave, when you told me that only special people n your life know about it, well what I'm trying to say is..." I didn't know what I was doing that moment, but I pulled her in and I kissed her. Then she kissed me back. I let go and we just stood there in silence. "I guess we should keeping walking so I can get home before curfew." She giggled a bit. For the rest of the way to her mansion, we were holding hands. And not like brother/sister holding hands, I mean__** BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND**____holding hands._

_When we were at McFist's mansion, we were both a little reluctant to let go from our hand holding. I saw a camera aim my way, but I didn't care. That is until it almost zapped me with a laser. "__**Step away from my niece boy!" **__Apparently, McFist was looking out for his niece. "I guess I'll see you at school?" She had a huge smile on her face. I nodded and I watched as she entered the mansion. I also had a huge smile on my face._

_I fist pumped, and the camera tried to zap me again. "I'm going! I'm going!" I backed off from the gates. And I happily walked home to tell Howard the good news._

* * *

**Back To My Side Of The Story**

I walked straight into my room, closed my door, and was so happy, I basically shouted "WOOHOO!" Then a few minutes later, Uncle Hannibal came into my room. "Hi, Uncle Hannibal." I was almost jumping up and down on my bed. "Listen, I saw you and new 'boyfriend'," He almost twitched

when he said it. "I know you tried to zap him." "Well, yes, sorry, anyway Marcy said That I may need to give the talk about the 'Birds and the Bees.'"

I stopped him before he went any further. "Uh, I've already been given 'the talk', and I've been watching Animal Planet since I was 6 years-old, so I know what happens. And don't worry, I've taken Kung Fu for 7 years, I can take care of my self," I smiled at him. "Also, IF, he breaks up with me,

I'll kick his butt, and then you can zap him." "You make me so proud, well good night." "Night." He closed the door behind him, and I grabbed my diary, unlocked it, and started writing.

* * *

_**Third POV**_

_**McFist was looking at the security tapes. He was very suspicious of that purple haired boy. He wanted to look out for his niece, she was like a daughter to him, that and she was a lot better than Bash. Just then, Viceroy walked in. "How did 'The Talk' go?" "She had already been through it." "Oh," Viceroy was busy on his tablet designing a new robot to attack the Ninja. "Do you want the **_

_**new robot to have missiles or lasers?" "Both." Viceroy walked over to where McFist was watching tapes with her and the purple haired kid. "Your still fusing over that boy? Lorelei seems to trust him, and you know how she has a hard time trusting people." **_

_**"It's not that! There's something about him that seems familiar. Almost Ninja kind of familiar." Viceroy just rolled his eyes. "You think every kid in the school is the Ninja." "WELL THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT!" He calmed down so his blood pressure wouldn't spike. "I'm just saying, I think we should keep an eye on him." **_

_**But they didn't hear Lorelei behind the door listening to every word they said.**_

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_Today, was the best day of my life. I had kissed a girl! And a girl kissed me back! And then my cellphone rang. Lorelei was calling me. _

_Me: Hello?_

_Lori: My Uncle is getting suspicious of you, Randy._

_Me: How suspicious?_

_Lori: He might have a black van following you, or may even kidnap you in your sleep._

_At this point, I stopped walking and took a look around. I got that cold chill down my spine. I looked behind me, and I saw someone in the shadows. _

_Me: Hey, uh, I got to call you back. _

_Lori: What's wrong? Is someone following you?_

_Me: Yeah, I'll call you when I'm at my house._

_I hung up and started walking like everything was natural. When I was sure I heard someone following me, I dashed off. Jumping over fences, doubling around corners, anything to get this guy off my tail. I rounded my 15th corner, and out of the no where this guy was in front of me! He ninja kicked me in the gut back into a dead end alley, and he was blocking my only exit. "What do you want?" He was now on top of me with his foot_

_on my chest. "Come on Ninja! Fight back!" It took me a moment to register what he just said. "What did you just say?" "You heard me! Ninja Boy!" I dodged my head to the left when he was trying to punch my face. I kicked him off chest. Now that I got a good look at him, HE WAS WEARING MY NINJA SUIT! But it wasn't MY ninja suit. It had a brown covering on it, and little bit of dust on it. And his eyes were red! As _

_red as the designs on the suit, plus he was a little bit taller. And a bit older maybe 17 or 18. I then ducked behind a wall of crates and pulled on my mask. I then jumped out, and he tried to slice me with his sword. I parried and ducked and finally kicked him on his back. I put __**my **__foot on his chest. "Now who are you? And how do you know I'm the Ninja?" "You have passed this test, prepare for the next one." Then he literally vanished in a small flash of light. I pulled off my mask, stuffed it in my pocket, and ran nonstop until I got home._

* * *

**Ok! Now Randy and Lorelei are dating! Also who is this mysterious double ninja? THE FIRST ONE TO GUESS THE CORRECT ANSWER GETS THE FIRST SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY NEXT EPISODE!** **AND JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE OF NEW AT NORRISVILLE. This was a clue of my next episode! Bye! **


End file.
